The Night Before
by potato95
Summary: "Jim, apa yang kau inginkan dariku sebagai hadiah?" "Bisakah aku mendapatkan sebuah ciuman?" "Hyung, aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi. Aku akan menikah." "Aku tahu, kau tak harus mengulang-ngulangnya Park." [Yoongi Jimin Fanfiction]


**Title** : The night before

 **Cast** : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin

 **Disclaimer** : The characters belong to their selves, but the story belong to me

.

.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi berjalan menuju sebuah kelab malam yang Jimin sewa sebagi tempat _bachelor party_ miliknya, sudah cukup terlambat untuk dating sebenarnya, karena bebapa teman Jimin bahkan sudah kehilangan kesadarannya karena pengaruh alcohol. Dan Taehyung yang merupakan teman terdekatnya menarik Jimin sehingga sang pemuda duduk diantaranya dan Hoseok.

"Ini dia peran utama kita hari ini. Park Jimin."

"Aku tak menyangka dia yang akan menikah lebih dahulu." Tambah Hoseok.

"Hey, apa salahnya aku menikah terlebih dahulu."

Dan percakapan tak bisa disebut penting diantara mereka terus berlanjut hingga bermenit-menit kemudian. Sementara Yoongi yang tadinya dating bersama Jimin memilih duduk disebelah Namujoon dan hanya duduk dikursinya serta meneguk minuman yang sudah disediakan disana. Bukan sebuah hal asing melihat Yoongi menarik diri saat bersama dengan orang lain. Ia hanya sering melakukannya.

"Aku keluar sebentar." Ucap sang pemuda pucat saat melihat ponselnya bergetar.

"Kau bahkan baru sampai hyung." Ucap Namjoon.

"Aku hanya menjawab panggilan ini."

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, seolah membiarkan Yoongi mendapatkan waktunya.

Yoongi meraih ponselnya dan berjalan keluar, meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia memilih duduk didepan sebuah restoran yang sudah tertutup lalu meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja, membiarkan ponsel itu bergetar.

"Aku fikir kau keluar untuk menelfon seseorang."

"Awalnya, sekarang aku sudah tidak _mood_ lagi."

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengikutimu."

"Berhenti melakukannya."

"Aku harap aku bisa, seperti—"

"Kau akan menikah jika kau lupa."

"Yah, bagaimana aku bisa lupa, aku akan menikah besok, 9 Maret."

"Kau memilih tanggal yang salah, aku kira."

"Apa yang salah?"

"Itu tanggal ulang tahunku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bisa saja berdoa agar pernikahanmu tidak lancar sebelum meniup lilin, kau tahu."

"Benarkah?"

"…."

"Aku berharap kau membuat permintaan lain."

"Seperti?"

"Kau menggantikannya sebagai pengantinku."

"Hahaha"

"Aku bercanda."

"Yah, itu semua hanyalah lelucon."

"Boleh aku meminta hadiahku sekarang?"

"Tidakkah kau yang harus memberikan hadiah untukku. Ini sudah lewat jam 12 aku kira."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertukan hadiah saja?"

"Tidak terdengar buruk."

Jimin berdiri dari duduknya, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan berharap Yoongi meraih tangan itu. Namun Yoongi hanya menipisnya pelan, ia berdiri dihadapan Jimin.

"Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin pergi ke pantai."

Yoongi berjalan, meninggalkan Jimin yang menatap punggungnya. Ia berjalan menuju pantai, membiarkan pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya untuk mengikuti ataupun tidak. Ia hanya tidak peduli. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya ia ingin meleparkan dirinya pada debur ombak saat ini.

.

.

.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku?"

Ucapan itu disambut suara deburan ombak serta belaian angin malam diwajah dua orang pemuda yang ada dipinggir pantai.

"Berbahagialah." Ucap seorang pemuda bersuarai hitam. Matanya menatap jauh lautan yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya.

"Tentu saja, aku bukan masokis yang memerlukan luka untuk bahagia."

"Siapa yang tahu, bukannya kau dulu begitu."

"Aku sudah bahagia, kau tahu."

"Entahlah."

"Tentu saja, besok aku akan menikah."

"Ah, benar."

"Apa hadiah yang kau berikan kepadaku?"

"Bukankah pengantinmu sudah merupakan hadiah. Apalagi yang kau harapkan?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin dengan kau datang kepernikahanku?"

Yoongi tersenyum, ia mengusap wajahnya. Lalu menoleh kearah pemuda yang berada disampingnya.

"Aku sudah berada disini, bukankah itu artinya aku akan pergi kepernikahanmu?"

"Hmm. Aku—"

Suara beberapa orang yang berasal dari kelab malam yang Jimin sewa untuk merayakan _bachelor party_ nya, membuat mereka menoleh. Mereka dapat melihat Taehyung yang dengan semangat melambaikan tangannya. Hoseok juga mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda berambut blond itu. Sementara yang lainnya hanya mematri senyum diwajah mereka.

"Sepertinya kita harus kembali." Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya, ia menepuk-nepuk celananya guna menghilangkan pasir yang ada disana.

"Kau duluan saja, aku akan menyusulmu."

Yoongi menatap Jimin sekali lagi, ia lalu tersenyum. Sang pemuda mengusap rambut Jimin agar sang pemuda memberikan atensinya pada Jimin.

"Kau harus menyusulku."

"Hmm."

Yoongi melangkah meninggalkan Jimin. Sementara Jimin hanya memberikan lambaian tangan Kim Taehyung dan Jung Hoseok ditambah dengan sebuah teriakan ia akan kesana sebentar lagi. Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri sebelum benar-benar melepaskan statusnya saat ini.

"Jim, apa yang kau inginkan dariku sebagai hadiah?"

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan sebuah ciuman?"

Yoongi tertawa keras, cukup untuk menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang tengah berjalan-jalan disekitar mereka.

"Apa yang salah?"

"Kau adalah seseorang yang akan menikah besok pagi Jimin."

"Aku tahu. Lupakan, aku hanya bercanda."

Jimin berbalik dan tersenyum. Tak memberikan jawaban apa-apa, ia hanya memberikan gesture yang tidak bisa Yoongi artikan. Hanya sebuah gerakan dibahu dan dagunya.

"Tunggu aku."

"…"

"Hyung, aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi. Aku akan menikah."

"Aku tahu, kau tak harus mengulang-ngulangnya Park."

"…."

"…."

"Siapa tahu kau akan menghentikanku."

Yoongi terdiam, tak berniat memberikan respon apapun terhadap yang perkataan yang baru saja diucapkan.

"Aku akan kembali, hyung."

"Hm."

"…."

"…."

"Selamat tinggal, hyung."

"Kenapa kau tidak membuang cincin itu? Dia berkata kepadaku dia kesal dengan mantan kekasihmu."

"Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, hyung. Aku ini masih seperti dulu. Seorang masokis."

"Benar. Dan sekarang kau tahu apa yang mengejutkan?"

"…."

"Aku juga sepertinya menjadi seorang masokis."

.

.

.

 _Buku yang kita tulis bersama telah selesai_

 _Sekalipun tak ada akhir yang bisa diharapkan_

 _Setidaknya kita bisa melihat satu sama lain_

 _Dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajah kita_

 _._

 _Waktu sudah menunjukkan akhir_

 _Sekalipun ada pilihan yang hadir_

 _Pilihan mereka telah dituntun takdir_

 _Namun rasa yang ada masih tersisa hingga akhir_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Mind reviewing?**_


End file.
